odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Faunus 5
The Faunus 5 are Adam’s boy band: Apple, a ring-tailed lemur; Aurus, a comet moth; Bai, a panda; Dustin, a frilled lizard; and Strawberry, a seahorse. They are based out of Menagerie, and managed by Elora. Apple Physical description Apple is about 5'6" and wiry. His Faunus trait is his tail, which is prehensile and able to be balanced on. He has dark hair and bright yellow eyes. He's frequently seen in light jeans and sweaters. He always wears a matched string necklace and bracelet. Aurus Physical description Aurus is a little smaller, 5'4" or so, and a bit broader. He has good shoulders that will be great for football if he gets the height to go along with them. He has golden blond hair that grows in a poof, and large black eyes, and wears thick framed glasses. His Faunus trait is antennae. He usually wears layered shirts in light colors and jeans. Bai Physical description Bai is the shortest at 5'2", but he'll hit his growth spurt. He is soft around the edges, and looks like he'd give good hugs. He has shock white hair with a couple of black patches. He wears black makeup around his eyes to play up the panda aspect. His Faunus trait is panda paws. He wears 3/4 sleeve shirts and jeans, and a dog tag necklace. Dustin Physical description Dustin is 5'5" and thin. He has dusty blond/brown hair that he keeps about shoulder length, and small black eyes. His Faunus trait is the neck frill, which he is learning how to display on command. He wears tank tops and plaid pants with chains, a studded collar necklace, a leather wristband, and several earrings. Strawberry Physical description Strawberry is the tallest at 5'7". He has medium purple "hair" which are actually branch-like growths from his scalp, and dark red-violet eyes. He wears fitted tee shirts and hoodies, and jeans. Personality As a whole, the Faunus 5 are dedicated members of the White Fang, and extremely loyal to Elora. She recruited them, she trained them, and now she manages them. Because she's loyal to Adam, they are too, but if she ever walked, so would they. Individually, the boys were assigned roles in the band that fit their personalities. Strawberry is the "heartthrob" that gets the soulful solos, and tries to be the mature one, but still gets riled up by Dustin's antics. Dustin is the "bad boy" who gets the rap solos, and acts older than he is, frequently hitting on fans and interviewers. Aurus is the "strong older brother" type that harmonizes the bass line, and actually is the mature one with prepared statements. Apple is the "funny one" that comes in strong at the chorus, and always has a joke prepared for interviews. Bai is the "cute, innocent one" that gets the high solos, and is known for snacking while in interviews. Hobbies/Skills * Singing * Choreography * Hand to hand combat * Long range shooting Special Powers/Weapons If possible, please include names of weapons and special attacks/powers. Trivia Part of a White Fang ploy to spread pro-Faunus propaganda. Apple, Aurus, and Strawberry are in a polyamourous relationship. This is kept from the press. Gallery Faunus 5 - Aurus.jpg|Aurus Faunus 5 - Aurus Apple.jpg|Aurus (left) and Apple (right) Faunus 5 - Apple.jpg|Apple Faunus 5 - Bai.jpg|Bai Faunus 5 - Bai x2.jpg|Bai (black and white version) Faunus 5 - Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Faunus 5 - Strawberry Dustin.jpg|Strawberry (left) and Dustin (right) Faunus 5 - Dustin.jpg|Dustin Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tertiary Characters